


Shed Skin

by ZaliaChimera



Series: Simon Lauchlan: Executive Bad Guy [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Bad Ending, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Captivity, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed and captured, Sam is brought face to face with the person responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Skin

He’s kept in darkness for what seems like a very long time. Could be hours, could be days. All Sam knows is that there’s a heavy bag over his head which blocks out all the light and most of the sound and leaves him vulnerable. He knows that there was walking, and he knows the moment when Simon had left (to go god knew where with Van Ark and the bitterness is like a physical thing in his mouth and his stomach) because he’d felt his friend’s… no, not a friend, the damn traitor, felt his hand leave his shoulder with a brief squeeze and then there’d just been darkness and the occasional nudge by one of Van Ark’s soldiers. 

He’d been sat down for a while, somewhere still and silent, his hands still cuffed and he could run, he thinks, but blinded like this, he’d never get anywhere. Probably run into a horde of zoms if he even got that far. 

They come back for him later. He doesn’t know how long. Drag him to his feet and there’s more walking, an enforced march although they never let him stumble. And then hands remove the hood and the brightness of the light makes his eyes sting. He turns just in time for the door to close and a lock to click into place.

"Sam!"

Sam turns around at the sound of Simon’s voice, glaring darkly at the other man. “You!”

Simon smiles easily, and it’s different somehow. He’s different. The running gear’s gone, replaced with a suit that certainly looks expensive, even if his shirt is half unbuttoned and his dad would’ve had a fit over that. He matches the room though. It’s pretty much a penthouse suite compared to anything Sam’s seen post apocalypse. Or pre-apocalypse for that matter. It looks like something from the poshest of posh hotels; two floors and comfortable sofas and one wall that has to be a screen, the image on it shifting and changing from tropical beach to cityscape to what Sam thinks might be outside wherever they are.

It’s sickening that he can have this while Abel burns.

"Sorry about the hood and stuff. Just a precaution. Can’t break my own rules."

"Traitor," Sam spits, backing up against the door as Simon approaches, gaze never leaving the man. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," Simon says. "I mean, you kept me alive out there, Sam." God, it would be easier if he sounded mocking or cruel, but he sounds just like he had back there. "I pay my debts."

"By what? Betraying Abel and getting everyone killed?"

Simon shrugged. “There’ll be a few acceptable losses, but we tried to keep them to a minimum.”

"Acceptable losses?" Sam says, feeling a little sick. "They’re our friends! My friends at least you…" He ducks his head, unable to look at Simon anymore. He feels so so sick. 

Simon’s close by now, just out of reach and it’s a pity because there’s a certain part of Simon’s anatomy that Sam would like to introduce to his knee. “Sometimes you have to make hard choices. Trust me, Major de Santa and Janine would have had no trouble making the choice to sacrifice you all if it came to it. We were just… more prepared.”

He sounds so fucking reasonable and Sam sort of wants to smash his face in.

Simon’s fingers brush against his cheek and Sam makes himself look up, his jaw set. “You’re safe here, Sam. Safer than Abel ever was. And the accommodation is a hell of a lot nicer, even if I do say so myself.”

"Like I care about your accommodation," Sam replies sourly.

"Don’t worry," Simon replies, smiling warmly as he takes Sam’s shoulder and leads him further into the opulent room, "you’ll come to appreciate it."


End file.
